


My Frozen Angel

by Castiel_has_the_Phone_Box_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Death, Angel Mojo, Being Lost, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Forgiveness, Games of Thrones, Gay For You, Godstiel: Castiel as God, Healing, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell, Love, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Memory Alteration, Oral Sex, Presents, Purgatory, Romance, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Souls, Surprise Sex, Throne Room, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, backstabbing, godlyness, gold - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_has_the_Phone_Box_at_221B/pseuds/Castiel_has_the_Phone_Box_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers!!! Season 6 episode 22 revised. Castiel has just became the new "God". But what if his vessel can handle all of the souls and he isn't mad at Dean or Sam. But instead of becoming power crazy he fixes Sam and kidnaps Dean, so to speak. What will our feathery friend do to Dean?    ~Warning, rough male on male action.~     ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Frozen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> School was cancelled, so my perverted mind wandered.....and this is the product of that.  
> Thanks for reading my first fanfic, if their is anything that you can help me improve on, creative criticism would be very much appreciated.

A bright light flashes into Deans eyes.He's blind for a second, once his vision comes back it's dotted with black smudges. Blinking he raises his arms a little higher, purely for defense. Castiel stands in front of them, smugness decorating his face. The smile only deepens when he sees the realization set in all around him.

Dean glances swiftly to Crowley's and Raphael's faces , expressions of shock and fear printed on them.

"You can't imagine what it's like," Castiel pauses and resumes."They're all inside me, millions upon millions of souls."

" Sounds sexy." Crowley says the words full of sarcasm, but Dean can sense the fear in them. "Exit stage Crowley." And with that he vanishes.

Dean stares blankly at were Crowley once stood threatening world domination, only to whimper out with his tail tucked between his legs. Dean still doesn't completely understand whats going on. Just a minute ago he and Bobby were facing off with two of his worst enemies and now Cas shows up with all of the souls of Purgatory in him. Dean can feel that Castiel has changed, feels the power seeping out of him.

Castiel stares at Raphael, his words are cloaked in dark humor. "Now what's the matter Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?"

Raphael steps back horror stricken, her voice cracks as she pleads for her life ." Castiel please...You let the demon go, but not you own brother?"

" The demon I have plans for, you on the other hand." Castiel cocks his head and lifts his fingers. With one snap Raphael explodes instantly, splattering everywhere.

Dean gulps and backs up a little to get out of the way of flying Raphael bits.Failing he glances at Castiel.

"So you see I saved you." Castiel smirks and walks away from Dean and Bobby. Castiel stops to examine what was once Raphael.

"Sure thing Cas, Thank you." Dean ventures, treading lightly, he's not sure on what is to be said to save his life or end it.

"Your welcome." Castiel clears his throat and looks Dean straight in the eyes."Now where is Sam?" almost like a switch his voice changes from a deathly serious tone to it's normal naive mono tone.

"Wait hold on...Your not mad, we doubted you, fought against you, but why? You actually forgive us?" Dean starts strong, but his voice trails off. He catches himself from moving forward and picking Cas up by the lapels of his trench coat and shaking some sense into him. He feels horrible. He wanted to be punished, wanted Cas to hurt him. He didn't deserve this bond that they had, this trust that Cas unconditionally gave him.

"Yes, Dean I forgive you. I understand, I knew that you would rebel.In fact I was hoping you would, if you didn't I'd think that there was something wrong. Its in your nature Dean, remember your the leader of Team Free Will. You proved Heaven and Hell wrong and saved the world with your stubborn attitude." Castiel sighed with frustration, but there was a hint of pride in his voice.

"But Cas...I don't understand."Dean whispered. He knew that he was the scum of the earth, but why couldn't anyone else see it. He killed, and used people for his own selfish desires.He was a Hunter and Hunters didn't get a fairy tale ending like this one.

"Dean its OK, I forgive you. I felt lost and confused getting to this point, and I almost took a wrong turn with Crowley. After we talked in Bobby's living room I realized that I was not alone. I had you and others backing me up. So I double crossed Crowley, I lied to him and took all of the souls for myself. And Dean...I've never felt better, it's...its hard to explain. But what I feel doesn't matter right now. I. NEED. TO. FIX. SAM. Before his memory of Hell consumes him." Castiel stated. He then glances at Bobby." Oh, and I forgive you for warding your house against me."

Bobby scratches the back of his head."Sorry about that. So does this make you God now? You ganna take the chair upstairs or something?"

" I am no God. The souls that I have absorbed compare nothing to Gods power. No, instead I will take over for him and get things in Heaven in order whiles hes gone."Castiel says picking up the discarded angel blade and tucking it into his belt.

Dean frowns slightly, he was stupid to doubt Cas. His actions seemed justified in the past, but now seemed like 5 year old tantrums.The angel has been there for him when ever he was needed, came when he was called. Castiel basically fell from Heaven to help stop the Apocalypse that they had started,  and Dean had lost count of how many times Cas had saved his life.Saved his loved ones lives. Yes Cas screwed up at times, but he was only angel. Every time Cas screwed up it was because he thought that he was doing the right thing. Cas was one of the best things that had happened to him, besides Sammy.

Almost as if on cue the younger hunter collapsed through the back door. Castiel caught him in one fluid motion and laid him down on the cold concert floor, Dean and Bobby rushed to his side.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted panic trapped in his throat and slapped his brother in the face. "No, don't die, not today. Cas, you need to fix him. Heal him  with you angle mojo or something."Dean pleaded.

Castiel knelt down and touched two fingers to Sam's forehead. White light poured out of them and into Sam's head. Once Castiel lifted his hand Sam gasped and clawed at the air.

"I've restored the wall that was keeping the memory of Hell in, he should be fine now, with rest." Castiel said backing away from the brothers as they had their moment. Dean hugged Sam hard. Tears welled in his eyes.

"W-we have....to stop Cas...and Crowley." Sam chocked." The're.. ganna....screw up everything."

"No Sammy your fine, Cas saved us. He was on our side the whole time." Dean cooed as Sam fell out of conciseness.Dean knew that Sam was exhausted, but he couldn't let his brother sleep. He feared that if Sam closed his eyes they would stay shut forever." Sammy?" He yelled shaking his brother violently.

"Dean the boy needs some rest....lets get out of here before more of those damn demons show up." Bobby said getting up and dusting his pants off.

" I wouldn't worry about them. They'er to scare of me now, nothing except God himself can stop me." Castiel mussed out loud, his eyes glued to Dean.

Hesitantly Dean flung the now sleeping Sam over his shoulder. Sam was just as heavy as he looked, but there was no way in Hell that he would let his baby brother go, not again. Castiel reached forward and touched their arms lightly. Dean's shoulders relaxed and he welcomed the familiar sensation of Cas telaporting him.The tug that started at his navel and slowly spread down to his toes, sending tingles of adrenalin throughout his veins and up his spine.The feeling was over soon though for Cas had placed them in Bobby's living room. Dean slide Sam off his shoulder and Sam landed on the couch with an audible thud.

"I'll go get a blanket." Bobby suggested walking out of the room.Dean could hear his foot steps fade as Bobby walked down the hallway.He could hear the older mans exhaustion in the way he dragged his feet.

Dean took one last look at his brother. Sam was sleeping soundly, his hair was rumpled, hand slung over his face and he was snoring softly. Dean chuckled to himself, if only his phone hadn't had been crushed by the previous fight with Crowely. Oh the embracing pictures that he could have taken of his sleeping brother to use as blackmail.Dean ran a blooded hand through his hair, he was so glad that they got out of that mess alive. Not only alive, but victorious.They won the battle against the angels and they for now had also dealt with the demons. Dean knew that there was no way that demons would come near them with Cas around.

He yawned deeply, and glanced at his cracked watch. Five thirty in the morning. When was the last time he had drank a beer? Two, three hours ago? Thats way to long, its time to get drunk. Bobby was bound to have a secret stash in the fridge somewhere. Dean could almost taste the strong sour flavor of beer on his tongue.Feel the alcohol slowly buzz him out of reality.Spinning on his heel Dean ran into something solid. At first he thought that he had hit a wall, but then opened his eyes to see Castiel 3 inches away from his nose. The angel gripped his arm tight and vanished with him.

****************************************

"The fuck?" Dean said as he staggered to stand. His feet sunk into the ground. One of his hand's shot up to his eyes as a shield from the blinding light, the other to the knife in his belt.The light of the room was overwhelming and took a few seconds for his pupils to dilate and adjusted to the sudden brightness.

Snow floated down softly around him. Banks of it covered the ground, he was ankle deep in the powdery white stuff . He turned around to get a better view of the place he was in. Tall pine trees clothed with frozen water loomed up all around him.

They formed an outline of a large hall. The hall seemed to go on forever at one end and stop at about 30 feet at the other. At the end of the hall sat a sliver throne. The throne was giant, Dean was sure that 2 or 3 of him could sit comfortably in it. The frame of the throne looked to have been made out of thousands of swords. Metal bent and twisted to form a grand seat......

Dean frowned slightly, he remembered this throne? Yes....from a TV show that he had watched one late night at a hotel with Sam. What was it called? Game of Kings, no, Game of Crowns, no, wait it was called The Game of Thrones. Aw, he remembered that show, the one with all the hot babes getting sexed on. Dean stared mouth slightly open, the throne was so much cooler in person than on screen, the thought of running up and touching it crossed his mind, but was swiftly dismissed. Knowing his luck Dean would walk up to the seat and touch it and it would either cut him, or fall apart. There was still a few questions on his mind though, where was he and why was that stupid throne here also.

Dean drew his eyes from the throne and looked around again slowly he noticed that he was the only person in the hallway. In his short sleeved shirt he felt a gust of warm air run up his arms. Frowning his mind went fuzzy. For there to be snow it had to be cold right? He bent down to grab a fistful of snow, but recoiled as soon as he touched it. The snow was WARM? It was still wet, but felt room temperature. Snow was suppose to nip and bite at your fingertips not...feel cozy. He reached down again with renewed courage and grabbed a fistful. Holding it he watched it slowly melt in his hand. He brought it up to his lips and tasted it. The taste was just as it usually tasted, refreshing.

Besides the warm snow and the freaking movie set prop there was something els weird about this place.... it was almost holy.Giving Dean a feeling of security, like no matter how hard something evil tried to get in it couldn't. Spiritual ecstasy raced through his veins and overwhelmed him. The feeling turned Dean from his usual cautious hunter into the younger Dean that partied all the time in a matter of seconds.

Dean sat down in the snow and leaned back feeling safe. The snow molded to his body. Slowly he stretched out his arms and began to make a snow angel. His legs and arms moved in semi circles on the snow. The flakes still silently fell, catching on his long eyelashes and on his outstretch tongue. Smiling Dean recalled the last time that he saw snow. It was about two years ago on a hunt that Sammy and he had done.

Remembering Sammy Dean bolted to his feet. What was he doing? He should be looking for Sam.

"Sam's safe Dean."

Dean whipped his head around and recognized the gruff voice. Castiel.

"Where are we and why am I hear....and what the fuck does that throne have to do with this?" Dean asked, slightly angered but more curious.

Cas approached Dean leisurely."I wanted to discuss something with you."He walked straight to Dean and not once did he look at the large throne beside them.

Castiel reached the hunter and stopped, he stared up at the snow leaking sky as he continued. "We're in heaven. Well my throne room to be exact."

"Throne room?" Dean asked glancing around. " I thought that you weren't going to be "God?"

"I'm not...but my followers insisted that I take the room at least." Castiel said looking at the snow angel Dean had carved on the ground and started walking forward. " Interesting.I would have never pegged you as a snow kind of guy." Cas looked at the throne for the first time since he appeared and sighed." This room is a projection of what truly calms you. Since were in yours its....medieval snow themed?"

"Shut it, Cas. I really like the snow. And Game of Throne is freaking awesome, I mean who doesn't like that show? Snow as you can see is my favorite type of weather.I never really get to see a lot of it though, you know with moving across the states fighting demons." Dean said . He knew that there was no point in trying to ask how the room worked.

"Cas where are you going- come on...wait."Dean huffed running up beside the now moving away angel. They walked side by side."Castiel... lighten up, we just won a battle between our arch rivals.We should be celebrating. I should be celebrating, some beer and a few women."

"Dean, I don't understand that expression. If I lighten up anymore I will scorch your eyes out."Castiel said seriously. He was now staring blankly forward as they trudged down the hallaway from the looming throne.

"I'm just saying we won, lets get drunk! Hey your "God" now...how about we hook you up with some lucky girl and you can finally lose that V-card." Dean said catching a couple of snowflakes in his mouth.

Castiel winced slightly.

"The snow, its nice warm." Dean said to himself unaware of Cas's flinch, he was staring at the soft feather flakes as they rained down around him.

Castiel recovered and studied Deans face,"....There."He said slowly.

Dean snapped out of his winter wonderland trance and looked at Cas, "There what?"

"I made all snow permanently warm.Now when it snows on earth it'll be this temperature. I like seeing you smile, you don't express happiness enough."

Dean blinked in amazement, Castiel must really be powerful to pull that out of his butt in a matter of seconds...Did he really care that much about him to make the snow warm...just for him? The perks of being friends with "God" he guessed .

"Thank you Castiel. But won't that screw up nature and...whats it called...the ecosystem, oh and I don't know make people freak?" Dean asked in his usual sarcastic voice, but a small dust of blush dirtied his cheeks.He reached down to pick up handful of snow in effort to hide his blushing face.

"Already taken care of."Castiel said stopping and turned to face Dean."I need to ask you something."

Dean straightened, nervously he padded the snow in his hand into a ball.

"I wanted to ask you if you could...." Castiel looked away, almost embarrassed. "Be my right hand to Heaven."

"What are you saying Cas?" Dean asked heart quickening, he dropped the ball of snow. His heart felt as if it were about to hop out of his chest at any moment.

"Dean I...you make me sane. I need you. Without you who knows what kind of a leader I would be? I was going to make that deal with Crowley....but then I thought of you...I dont understand these emotions, Dean. Every time I see or even think of your name my vessels heart almost explodes and I get all hot." Castiel gasped as his hand shot up to his tie yanking it lose.Well loser than it usually was." I. Need. You. I may have all power in the world, but it's nothing without you. You can still live with Sam, and hunt, but you'd be my-... what do you humans call it....Boyfriend? Soul-Mate, Lover, Partner-"

Dean crushed his lips into Castiel's forcing the angel to stop babbling on . Cas let out a squeak of surprise, but started instantly kissing back. Hands roamed body's, searching, craving for skin to skin contact. Their tongues fought for dominance. Dean bit Cas's bottom lip making him moan into the kiss. Dean took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into the angels moist virgin mouth deepening the kiss. Dean had years of experience form endless late night encounters against Cas's one porno viewing, the angel was soon pudy in his hands.Dean raked his tongue over Cas's teeth and swirled it all over Cas's mouth making the angles eyes roll back and moan. They nipped and bit each others lips until they were swollen. It took several minutes before either of them broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"You....had...me..at I turned the snow warm...for you." Dean smirked panting, hands still in Castiel's hair, pulling and massaging.Their noses were touching and Cas could feel Dean's breath on his lips. That look, the hunger in Cas's eyes was almost unbearable. Dean wanted to rip Castiel's clothes off, and take him right there and then in the snow.Feel what he had secretly desired ever since he had laid eyes on the angel.

As if reading Dean's mind Castiel snatched Deans lips into another deep passionate kiss and snapped his fingers, they were now on their backs on top of The Great Spinx in Egypt. Heat beamed down on them as they discarded clothing, throwing it off of the side and letting it flutter in the air.It took Dean a couple of minuets before he noticed that the scenery had changed.

"The Great Spinx, Cas really?"Dean asked glancing around half naked.

"Sorry, I'm to excited. I can't control it, I missed the bed that I was aiming for." Castiel replied looking around trying also to figure out how they gotten there.

"I like it, no one else can say that they fucked on the head of the Spinx now can they?"He whispered in Cas's ear huskily earning a needy moan from the angel.

Dean straddled Castiel's hips, slowly he rubbed his clothed erection against Castiels. The grinding sped up with each moan that was stolen from Cas's kiss swollen lips. Wanting more contact Dean fumbled with undoing the buttons of Cas's shirt. Growling he whipped out a pocket knife that was strapped to his ankle and cut the shirt off him.

Dean loved foreplay, without it sex wouldn't be as fun. He looked down at the trembling angel like a lion looking hungerly at his prey. His mouth drooled, his pupils were blown, and his erection was throbbing.Teasingly slow he bent down and bit into Castiel's neck, marking him. Castiel gasped with arousal as Dean started to slowly kissed and sucked his way down his hard torso. Licking and nipping his nipples, tracing his tongue on the defined lines of his abs. Each time Dean's tongue touched the angels skin Cas responded with soft mews and whimpers. Dean grinned once he'd reached Castiel's belt which he took in his teeth and skillfully undid. Once Cas's pants were pulled down Dean with one quick movement stripped his boxers off, letting Cas's hard member flop up.

Dean stopped and gulped. Cas was little larger than average size, but it was still a cock, well "God's cock".He felt anxiety and fear creep up his spine, a river of emotions slamming in his head, and he hesitated, he'd never done this before. Never. Never sucked a dick and defiantly never had sex with a man before. 

"You don't have to, Dean it's ok." Castiel said still out of breath, he could sense Deans rivaling emotions.

The lust in Cas's hooded eyes sealed the deal for Dean though. Treat it like a hunt he thought to himself, jump first ask questions later. So he jumped. Dean slowly reached up and held Cas's cock, he gently licked it experimentally. It didn't taste bad, he looked up at Cas who had his eyes locked on Dean's.The hunter opened his mouth and sucked hard causing Cas to gasp at the sudden pleasure, one hand shot up and fisted Deans hair while the other clawed at the sandy limestone of the Spinx. Cas threw his head back and bit his lip.The noises that Cas were making encouraged Dean and made him more steady and confident. He twirled his tongue on the tip of Cas's cock and he slowly slipped a finger into Cas's entrance and started to move it in and out. Cas bucked down on the intruding finger wanting it to go deeper.Slowly he added two fingers then three, scissoring and preparing Castiel. Dean took Cas deeper into his throat. Gagging he remembered what some of the women that he had received a BJ from had done that made him almost want to cum instantly. With Cas deep in his throat he hummed deeply. The rybrations made Cas tense up with bliss and almost climax, but Dean was just getting started on the innocent virgin angel.He pulled away and raised his head with pre-cum smeared all over his lips.

"Dean-n." Castiel moaned wantingly. He grabbed Dean by the arm and kissed him, Cas could taste himself on Dean, but he didn't care."Fuck me now." Before Dean could comply Cas snapped his fingers and he was completely naked.

"I love it when you take control like that. "Dean growled and lined up with Cas's entrance and thrust forward.

"Dean, oh my god, what....its so good," Castiel panted arching his back, and grinding deeper.

"M hmm Cas, your so tight." Dean groaned starting to move.

Dean lifted Cas's leg to get a better angle and finally found Cas's prostate.Earning him a whole slew of comments that Dean was sure were in an langue that wasn't used on earth. Dean was pretty sure that they were good comments though, because Castiel started to slide back into Deans dick making him go deeper.Dean aimed every thrust at that bundle of nerves that drove Cas completely crazy. His pace quickened, and he reached down and started to jerk off Cas rhythmic with he's thrusts.All of the cares in Dean's life were gone momentarily, this was the best sex that he had ever had in his life. Cas trumped all of the women that Dean had bed combined. The holy orgasmic pressure and power that Cas was giving off made Dean growl throatily.

"DEAN somethings coming...AH I....don't know what....it is? It's building!" Castiel blurted close to his climax.

" Its OK Cas just let it come." Dean moaned suddenly remembering that he was Cas's first time. They came almost at the same time. Castiel came first all overs Dean's hand and his stomach, then Dean inside of Cas.

Dean slumped over onto Castiel's cum splattered stomach with a satisfied sigh. Cas sleepily lifted hs hand and snapped his fingers.Moments later they fell into in a big four poster canopy, golden, silk bed completely clean. The bed was in the middle of the warm snowing forest. Dean moved to the side so that Cas could snuggle into the nook of his arm. He slowly rubbed soothing circles into Cas's scalp. The covers where comfortable and warm, as if sun beams were woven into the fabric. He glanced at the snow that fell all around them, and smiled.

"I love you." Castiel sighed, nuzzling his stubbled chin into Deans forearm.

"I love you to Cas."Dean replied, kissing Cas's unruly hair that covered head.

The words crawled out of their mouths and positioned themselves at the foot of the bed, Cas and Dean stared at them until Dean fell into a bliss filled sleep.


End file.
